


Little things that make up life

by ClaraOswin



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable Love Story, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, CHEESINESS ALERT, Childhood Friends, Childhood Lovers, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute Kids, Cute Little Jared, Cute Little Jensen, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jared in a swim suit, Jock Jared, M/M, Panty Kink, Pool Party, Romance, Short & Sweet, Shy Jensen, So sweet and fluffy that you might throw up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Virgin Jared, Virgin Jensen, secret feelings, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thinks his best friend is the straightest straight ever. He couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little things that make up life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people,  
> This is a cute little one shot I wrote a while back. Hope you like it. :D

You know what sucks about high school? Being a nerd. I mean sure being smart has it's perks but only when the exams are close and the popular kids need your notes. But as soon as the exams are over, they go back to ignoring you. 

Well not every popular kid is like that. 

Jared is a nice guy. 

He is smart, athletic and super sweet. And to top it all, he is so beautiful. Like perfect hair that slightly curl behind his ears, perfect skin with that killer dimpled smile that Jensen has been lucky enough to be on the receiving end a couple of times. _Well a lot more than couple of times but not recently_. And those eyes, those beautiful eyes. Jensen still doesn't know what colour they are. It's like sunshine falling on the reflection of green trees in a river, sparkling the water in beautiful shades of golden, green and sky blue. 

Where the hell did that come from? Sunshine? Sky? Trees? Okay Jensen might even start writing love poem.

Okay, enough!

 

 

 

Lets back up a little, this all cheesy, imaginary love crap started just before the mid terms. 

 

 

 

Jared was lagging behind in English so Mr. Benedict asked Jensen to tutor him. And from that day, Jensen has been crushing over Jared's niceness and that beautiful smile. 

Jensen wasn't stupid, actually he was extremely smart and he knew that Jared was just being nice to him so that Jensen would help him pass the English test. He was worried about Jared turning his face away the moment the exams are over and he knew he would be heartbroken, but he just can't say no to that beautiful dimpled smiled and those puppy dog eyes. 

*Sigh* 

But to his surprise, that's not what happened. After the exams were over and they walked out of the classroom, Jared actually walked to him and thanked him and then asked if he would like to hang out sometimes. 

All Jensen could do was dig his nails into his palm to make sure that it wasn't a dream. 

It took him almost a whole minute, a few crescent shaped nail marks on his palm and a few 'Jensen are you okay's from Jared before he could reply "uh huh", Jared's "Cool, see you then" almost left him gasping for air. 

 

 

 

Okay lets back up a little bit more, like ten years ago. 

 

 

 

 

_Jensen was just five when his papa got transferred to Austin. So his mama, papa, he and his pain in the ass little sister Mackenzie all moved to Austin._

_Jensen hated it at first, he had to leave all of his kindergarten friends behind, specially his best friend Josh. But his mama said that he will make even better friends here so he decided to go to the park and make new friends._

_There were little boys and girls playing all over the park. Jensen decided to go to the swing and wait for his turn and maybe talk to a few of them. The swings were taken so Jensen decided to play in sand. A little girl in purple frock was building sand castle in the sand box when Jensen decided to join her._

_"Hey, I am Jensen" he offered to shake hands but the girl just picked up a handful of sand and put it in his pants. All the other kids started laughing when that girl yelled "JENSEN CRAPPED HIS PANTS"._

_Jensen's eyes moistened with embarrassment when a chorus of "Jensen crapped his pants" echoed through the park. He tried hard to control his tears because he was a big boy, but suddenly all the kids started throwing sand at him and he couldn't control anymore._

_Jensen burst into tears and ran back home. And it's like his fate was playing games with him when he tripped and fell on the way back home._

_He scratched his knee and started sobbing hard in pain. His leg was hurting like hell and he couldn't move. So Jensen just sat there and sobbed, burying his face in his hands._

_"Hey, are you okay?" A sweet, soft voice asked him making Jensen look up. "Oh my god, you are hurt" the boy said seeing Jensen's scratched knee. "Come on" the boy helped Jensen up, supporting him on his shoulder and asked, "where do you live?"_

_Jensen replied in between his hiccups, "I... There" he pointed to his house which wasn't that far away. The kid helped him and they walked to his house._

_"Oh my god, what happened?" Donna opened the door and asked._

_"He fell" the boy replied as Jensen continued to sob._

_"ALAN, GET THE FIRST AID KIT" Donna yelled, picking Jensen up. Jensen buried his face in his mama's shoulder and cried._

_"Thanks so much for bringing him in, what's your name honey?" Donna asked, and Jensen could hear that sweet voice reply, "I am Jared"._

_Next day, Jared came to his home to check up on him. And when Jensen's scratch was completely healed he took him to the park._

_He even introduced Jensen to all the other kids and made them apologize for making fun of him._

_Soon Jared became Jensen's best friend, even more than Josh._

 

 

 

That's how his little childhood crush began. 

 

 

 

Sure Jensen knew that a boy should have a girl as his 'special friend' but was that compulsory? Why can't he have Jared? Why can't he marry Jared when he grows up?

He could play football with Jared, wrestle with him and unlike girls Jared doesn't like creepy dolls that totally freak Jensen out. 

Yup Jared was perfect for him.

Yup he will marry Jared when he's a grown up.

 

 

But that was then and this is now. 

 

 

 

Now Jared was smart, popular, tall and the hottest guy he has ever seen and Jensen was, well he was smart.

It's not like Jared stopped spending time with him, it's just that middle school happened and Jared became the captain of the football team. Now like the typical other middle school protocol, jocks were supposed to hangout with cheerleaders and other jocks, so Jared and Jensen kinda drifted apart. 

And the main thing to notice was that Jared spend time with cheerleaders. No way in hell would he ever be interested in the not so popular, geeky virgin Jensen.

So Jensen buried his feelings for a completely straight Jared and decided to focus on his studies instead. 

 

 

 

 

But after three long years, Mr. Benedict brought them back together by asking him to tutor Jared and teach him Shakespeare's masterpiece Twelfth Night. 

If only life was a Shakespeare's play then he could dress up like Viola and pretend to be someone of the opposite gender. If only it was so easy to make Jared fall in love with him. 

But alas, life is not a Shakespeare's masterpiece and all he can do is deny his love for Jared, until one day it goes away.

Jensen gathered his will power and kept everything as professional as he could, but Jared was so nice, so sweet and so friendly. All Jensen could do was try to convince his heart to keep distance, he couldn't risk Jared knowing about his sexual orientation. 

It's not like he was gay, he was Jared sexual. He wasn't interested in anyone other than Jared. 

Well not that it mattered. Jared is just spending time with him to pass the exams and after the exams it'll go back to being strangers.

They just studied, and that was it.

Until the day the exams ended, Jared actually asked him to hangout with him and not for the purpose of studying.

Jensen was terrified and thrilled at the same time, by the thought of spending time with Jared.

He didn't know when or where they were gonna spend time or how? Poor Jensen couldn't sleep all night, he kept his phone close to him like Jared might call him at midnight and make plans.

It wasn't until two hell like long days later, when Jared texted him.

_Jared: Hi Jensen, it's my birthday tomorrow, would you like to come to my pool party?_

Jensen reread the text multiple times, of course it was Jared's birthday but he hasn't been to Jared's birthday party in the last three years. 

He gathered all his courage and typed, "Yes".

_Jared: Awesome, see you then. Party starts at 5._

Jensen's breathing increased already, he was gonna go to Jared's birthday party. The love of his life's birthday party. Oh god save him. 

 

 

 

Jensen reached there at 6:15 pm. He was too terrified to go so he decided to skip it, but then he thought that not going might end what he and Jared has, completely. So he decided to go.

The pool was crowded with popular kids, hot jocks and sexy bikini wearing cheerleaders but all Jensen's eyes saw was a naked, _very naked_ Jared. 

Well Jared wasn't completely naked, but it's the most Jensen has seen of him in years.

The boy was wearing a too tight swimming trunk, that was doing nothing to hide the outline of his big, BIG cock. Jensen's mouth started drooling at the sight of water rolling down Jared's tanned and muscular body as other kids splashed water around. How much would he love to suck and lick the rolling water off of his skin, even if it tasted like chlorine. 

Jensen was gazing the love of his life when suddenly some slut decided to press her bikini covered breasts against Jared's bicep. Jensen's blood boiled with pure rage but he knew that Jared will never insult the girl by pushing her away, he was _too_ nice. 

But to his surprise, Jared actually pushed her away, respectfully. He smiled and gently moved the girl away creating an appropriate distance between them. 

Okay, if this didn't make unicorns fart rainbows in Jensen's heart then nothing would. 

Why did Jared push her away? Is he not interested in her? Is he... Is he not interested in girls?

Jensen didn't even realize that all this time he was just standing at the entrance of the pool and staring at Jared, until Jared walked up to him and pulled him out of his crazy daydream. 

"Hey Jensen, thanks for coming" Jared was still completely wet and very naked as he pulled out his bright, dimpled smile and made Jensen go weak in the knees. 

 

 

Jared couldn't believe Jensen actually came and was he... was he checking him out.

But Jensen is straight right? Jared never saw him with another guy or girl for that matter. 

Whenever Jared sneaked peeks at Jensen during class, he always saw him buried nose deep in his books. 

Sometimes at the cafeteria Jared would laugh loudly at some stupid cheerleader's joke just to get Jensen's attention and all Jensen would do was look at him for a moment and go back to studying, or he would just walk out of there.

Jared felt so bad when Jensen ignored him like that, but there was nothing he could do so he started keeping his distance too. Until the day Mr. Benedict decided to bring them back together.

 

 

Jensen tried so hard to keep his eyes locked up on anything other than Jared's dripping wet body. But it was next to impossible, especially when Jared moved even closer to him and said, "The pool party is almost over Jensen, you are late".

That's when Jensen noticed that most of the kids already put their clothes on and were almost ready to leave. 

"Jay, come on we're late" one of the cheerleaders grabbed Jared's elbow and pulled. 

"Yeah, you guys go ahead I'll be there soon" Jared replied, gently releasing his arm from her grip. 

Jared's friends left one by one.

"We're going to McDonalds, you wanna come?" He asked hoping that Jensen would say yes. 

"Umm, I uh... Okay" Jensen replied still trying to keep his eyes in check.

"Cool, lemme put my clothes on. Come with me" Jared smiled and turned to walk to the changing room.

Jensen blindly followed him, without thinking it through. He would follow Jared anywhere as long as Jared lets him.

They entered the changing room and Jared took his bag out of the locker. He pulled out his clothes and a towel. He placed the clothes on the bench and took the towel with him to the bathroom. "Just wait here, I'll be out in a minute" and entered the bathroom.

As the door closed and the shower started running, Jensen sat on the bench next to Jared's clothes.

Jared was completely naked just behind that door. Standing there and rubbing his hands all over his body as the water runs down his chiselled chest and stomach and _cock._

Jensen swallowed hard at the thought and picked up Jared's boxers. He must have been wearing these before changing into his swim trunks. Jensen brought the worn boxer to his face and buried his nose in the crotch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the musky and manly scent of Jared's cock. 

He didn't realize when one breath became two and more and the shower stopped. Jensen did realize when Jared was standing in front of him, in his towel, watching Jensen sniff his underpants with wide and surprised eyes.

"Umm... I uh... I didn't oh god" Jensen almost tipped over, trying to stand up, the underpants fell down from his hands.

He was terrified and embarrassed and oh god he just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Where you sniffing my underpants?" Jared asked, raising an eyebrow cockily.

"What? Uh... NO... What makes you think that?" Jensen scratched the back of his head, praying to get a heart attack so that he could get out of this awkward moment.

"Oh nothing, just that you were sniffing my underpants" Jared slowly walked towards Jensen backing him up until Jensen's back hit the lockers. "Ah" Jensen moaned as his back touched the locker and Jared crowded him taking advantage of the good four inches on him. 

"You have a crush on me Jen?" Jen. Jared called him Jen. It's been years since Jared called him with his childhood nickname.

"I uh... Oh god" Jared was so close that their lips were almost grazing each other. Jensen could feel Jared's warm breath against his mouth. It smelled like jelly and happiness and _sex_.

"Come on Jensen, you've gotta tell me what you want" Jared teased, giving a kitten lick on Jensen's fat bottom lip.

That was it, out of nowhere Jensen finally found the courage and said it out loud. "I... I love you". 

Jared didn't need anymore confirmation, he brought their lips together and passionately kissed the true love of his life. They kissed for what felt like ages, then pulled back panting.

"I love you too" he pecked Jensen's lips again.

"How about we go grab some burgers and celebrate my birthday party, then I will take you home so that you can sniff the actual package?" Jared winked and flashed those dimples again.

"Uh huh" Jensen was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
